


最后一个

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3
Summary: 勉强算是黑化吧……勉强算是囚禁吧……勉强算是斯德哥尔摩吧……
Relationships: 莱万多夫斯基/罗伊斯
Kudos: 8





	最后一个

“唉？罗伯特，你说那个罗伊斯是不是真的不干了啊？”

莱万从自己的电脑屏幕上抽出视线，转头看了一眼旁边的那个空下来的桌子，“谁知道呢，我跟他又不熟。”

同事听到莱万接了他的话，也放下了手中的工作，凑到他旁边开始八卦，  
“听过前几天他的那个新交的女友来找过他呢，你说他会不会是不喜欢这个女朋友所以跑了？也不对，他女朋友多漂亮啊，难道是被仇家……”

“行了，”莱万打断同事天马行空的想象，“你电影看多了吧，说不定他就是家里有事呢。”

同事笑了笑，“我不就是好奇吗？这人突然就消失了，老板也不知道他去哪了。你说他会不会是什么秘密组织里的人，任务完成了就消失……”

莱万听着同事血扯越离谱的话，无奈的摇了摇头，眼睛又继续盯着电脑屏幕。

卧室里充满了淫靡的味道，厚厚的床帘拉的严严实实的，地上扔的都是衣服和各种令人面红耳赤的色情玩具。

莱万站在床边满意的看着床上的人，抬手开始脱自己的衣服。

罗伊斯双手拉开被绑在床头两侧，两根绳子绕过他的双腿腿弯处，将他的两腿分开吊起，暴露无遗的下体一片狼藉，红肿的后穴中插着一根按摩棒，不知道已经开了多久，粗大的棒体在他还往外挤着精液的后穴中震动旋转，小腹会阴处一片白浊，他的释放了无数次的阴茎已经什么都射不出来了，软软的趴下。

莱万拿下塞在罗伊斯嘴里的口球，他的口水将口球完全打湿，口角都是亮晶晶的。解开他的眼罩，轻吻了一下他被泪水浸泡了许久的眼角。

莱万看着罗伊斯无神的双眼，他已经累得不行了，想到自己中午去上班的时候就把他这样关在卧室里，自己走的时候罗伊斯还在呜咽着扭动腰肢，嗡嗡作响的按摩棒在他刚刚被自己射满了精液的后穴中乱搅，快感折腾地他整个人都在颤抖。

莱万翻身压在罗伊斯身上，低头吻上他湿漉漉的嘴唇，而被情欲折磨了一下午的罗伊斯早就没了理智，此时也主动地送上自己的香舌，忘情的和莱万吻在一起。

抽出还在工作中的按摩棒，莱万用自己炙热的阴茎来回地摩擦着罗伊斯流着淫水的花穴，他并没有急着进去，每一次他的龟头几乎都已经要滑进那潮湿的后穴中，却又偏向了一边。

“唔……嗯唔……”突然空虚下来的后穴中仿佛有无数只虫子在咬，又痒又难受，罗伊斯忍不住自己扭着屁股想要找到那根贴在自己穴口的阴茎头部。

莱万感受到了身下人的主动，不舍的松开他的香唇，吻着他的脖子，胸口，伸出舌头舔了一下他充血红肿的乳头，他的胸口已经被自己玩弄的肿胀不已，含住他的乳头用力吸吮，只激得罗伊斯浪叫个不停。

“啊……啊……操我……快进来……唔……操……啊”

罗伊斯被绑起来的双手死死的抓着绳子，自己的后穴早就流了一片淫水，被调教了许多天的身体早已敏感至极，那根滚烫的肉棒就在那里磨蹭，他终于忍不住开口求着那人赶紧放进来。

莱万凑到罗伊斯的耳边，“就这么喜欢我的肉棒吗？”说完含住他粉红的耳垂轻咬着。

“喜欢……唔……最喜欢了……啊……进来……操我……啊……”  
罗伊斯还在说着，莱万就一挺身将阴茎全部插了进去，他被开拓了一下午的后穴被自己留下的精液泡软，自己的阴茎被软软的甬道内壁包裹住，迅速开始挺动腰身抽插，肉体碰撞的啪啪声充满整个房间，恢复了一点点力气的罗伊斯又开始呻吟。

莱万温柔地吻着他的额头，轻声问，“舒服吗？”

“啊……舒服……啊……太舒服了……受不了了……”

“你喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢……唔……喜欢……快一点……啊……”

莱万眼神暗了暗，解开了罗伊斯被绑着吊起的双腿，拉起来让他将修长的双腿缠在自己腰上，下身抽插的动作更用力了，每一次都仿佛要把他捅穿，罗伊斯的屁股也被拍打的通红一片。

“我要……啊……不行了……唔……”罗伊斯忽然拔高了音调，摇着头呻吟。他又要高潮了，但他的阴茎已经射不出来什么东西了。莱万的动作还在继续，如潮水般涌来的快感迅速堆积。

“不……唔……我……啊……”

他失禁了。

“没事，没事……”莱万安抚着怀里慌乱受惊的人，松开他的双手，然后抱着他的腰把他往旁边挪了一点，吻掉罗伊斯眼角的泪水。

“罗伯特，你过来。”

莱万抬头看到站在一旁的老板，起身跟他一起进了办公室，“有什么事吗？”

“马尔科刚刚给我打了个电话，”老板低着头找些什么，没有注意到莱万瞬间阴沉下来的脸，又继续说，“说是前几天出了些事，也没机会和我请假，我听他声音不太对，你待会下班过去看看。”

“他现在在哪。”莱万收起表情淡淡的问。

“这是他家的地址。”

莱万接过老板递过来的便利贴，“好。”

浴室中水花四溅，罗伊斯双手勉强支撑着自己的身体，身后的顶弄撞击地他的头发都垂了下来，  
“啊……太多了……慢……啊……不要了……啊……”

“跑出来了哈？这就是你家？你平时会在这里自慰吗？嗯？”莱万还穿着衣服，捏着罗伊斯的腰用力抽插着阴茎。

“没有……啊……啊……”

“门都没锁，是不是等着我来找你，就这么想让我操你吗？”

“是……唔……我想……啊……想让你操我……啊……”

“你的那个女朋友呢？她要是看到你现在的这个骚样，还会和你在一起吗。”莱万一只手摸到罗伊斯的胸前，揉捏着他依旧微微肿起的胸部，“真软，你这里是不是也能挤出奶？”

“她……啊……分手了……啊……不能……挤不出来……啊……疼……”

“你跑不掉了，我不会再让你逃出去了。”

“不……不逃……啊……喜欢……你……啊……”

完啦！


End file.
